gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzkrieg Strikes Again
Blitzkrieg Strikes Again is a mission in GTA Vice City Stories given by Lance Vance. Mission Victor Vance drops by his brother, Lance's apartment. While inside he finds Phil Cassidy wielding a gun. Victor surprised, opens the door and sees Umberto Robina, a Cuban gang member and Lance arrive. He is informed that the Mendez Cartel are going to hit the Vance Crime Family's business empires and so Lance has brought some of Victor's friends to help out. The gang go outside and Phil, Umberto and two of his gang members drive away in a Gang Rancher. Lance takes out a M4 Carbine(which is an error as it is an M16A1) from his Infernus' trunk and gets in the car. In a time limit of 8 minutes, Victor and Lance get to the first business and successfully defend it from the Mendez's goons. After defending three businesses, Lance receives a message from Umberto and Phil telling that they have successfully defended all of the businesses they went to. Script (Victor inside Lance's apartment, Victor, Lance, Umberto and Phil Cassidy.) Phil Cassidy: Comrade! Come here! Victor Vance: What're you doing here? Phil Cassidy: I heard there was gonna be a party, so I brought fireworks! Victor Vance: Where's Lance? Phil Cassidy: I love that guy! Yeah! (Victor opens the door. Umberto, a Cuban and Lance enter.) Umberto Robina: There he is! Mr. Victor Vance, the punk who needs our help. Victor Vance: What? Umberto Robina: You grown any cojones yet, lady boy? Lance Vance: Yo, bro. Umberto Robina: Come here, Vic. Victor: Ah, wassup, man? Umberto Robina: Your brother, man. At least one of you who has something up here and a lot down here, huh? Lance Vance: So if you guys are ready, let's do this. Victor Vance: Hey, Lance, come here, man. Lance Vance: Yo, bro, wassup? Victor Vance: What the hell is going on? Lance Vance: We're about to get hit by those Mendez guys; thought we could use some of your buddies to crash the party. Victor Vance: What? Lance Vance: Help out... What, did I do wrong again? Victor Vance: No, no, no, no, man. For once, you did very right. Let's go deal with these pricks. Lance Vance: Yeah! Let's pop! laughs (They all head out.') Victor Vance: We should spread out and cover as much ground as we can. Let me know if you need any help. Lance Vance: Wait up. I'm gonna need some serious artillery for this gig. Hello, Mr. M4! M-FOR-MO-THER-FUCKA! That's right! Let's go! (Victor and Lance go to defend some businesses.) Lance Vance: My name is Lance Vance! It's time to dance! I'm lean and I'm mean, and I'm here to clean! Come on, Vic. We've got 'em on the run. Man, we are the badasses on the block! Let's get to the next ass-kicking. Did you see me taking 'em down? I'm the black killa from Manila! The Manila Blilla! Victor Vance: You're a blidiot. Now shut up. (Victor and Lance protecting the next business.) Lance Vance: I'm the Lance Vance-erator! Ain't nothing can hurt me! I'll put you all in a Lance Vance trance! They're running for it. It's time to turn up the pain! (Victor and Lance kill all the Mendez's goon and move on.) Lance Vance: We rolled over them like a big, bad bowling ball. Let's find another lane of pain. Come on. Aw, man, this is easy. Victor Vance: We've been lucky so far. Stop being such a dick, "Lance-erator". Lance Vance: I killed more than you. I should be in charge of this outfit. Victor Vance: Bite me. Lance Vance: Let's get after them. Look at them run! We're kicking their asses! I can't believe it. We're winning! (They kill all the Mendez's goons and successfully defend all the businesses.) Lance Vance: I just received a message from Umberto and Phil. They've been kicking asses, just like us. Victor Vance: You mean we did it? We won? Lance Vance: Yeah! The Mendez brothers can kiss my ass. They thought they could take us down. Victor Vance: This ain't over yet. Lance Vance: They're finished. We should take the fight to them, and I know just the man to make it happen. Reward Upon completing this mission your rewarded $700 and unlock the missions Domo Arigato Domestoboto and So Long Schlong. Extra Links *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version. Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories